When Worlds Collide
by kyla4
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!what can i say? half of them are elves half are human. there is a big war in the elvish realm. if you want more read it. 1xR 2xH 3XC 4xD 5XS don't like the pair don't read
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  I am only doing this for the fun of it and am not making any money off it.  Please don't sue me as I have nothing but my few meager possessions and I don't think that you will like them.

Chapter 1

Elvish Realm

The medium height, blue haired elf walked hurriedly through the main courtyard of the manor.  She was trying to find her friends, to tell them what she had just heard from her father.  It seemed that Lord Schbeiker and a friend of his, Lord Winner, thought that Kemi Longou (the best elven mage) could wipe the world free of the human trash that plagued their world.  The maid never really knew why the elves and the humans were fighting.  Her father thought that it was better all around if she didn't know about what was going on.  And it wasn't just her.  All of the elves maids were kept in the dark about the war.

The elf looked around again.  Underneath a tree in the gardens, at the edge of the courtyard, was a group of elves about her age.  With a smile she set off towards the group.  As she got closer she saw the forms of three young men sitting in various positions around a single maid.  If a passer by didn't know any better, they would assume that the three men were the maids suitors.  Where in fact none of them had ever had a romantic notion about the maid.  They were all friends and had been for nearly half of their lives.

"Hey everyone," the maid called out.

Hearing someone call out, the four people under the tree looked towards where the voice was coming from.  Recognizing their friend, all of them stood up.

"Hilde!  Where have you been?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Up at my house, Quatre." Hilde said as she walked up to the group.  In a hushed voice she said, "I have news."

It was a simple sentence.  Just three small words.  But they had captured the undivided attention of the other four elves.  They didn't have to ask her what kind of news she had.  Among the five 'I have news' was code for 'I have news about the war'.  The code existed so that no passer by would find out that their elven maidens had knowledge of the war.  Or that the young elven men were telling the maids about the war.

"Why don't we all go for a walk?" Relena Peacecraft suggested happily.

"That's a good idea, Relena." Hilde said.  "Are you guys coming?"

"Sure I'll come.  But I'm not sure if Trowa and Wufei are." Quatre replied.

Hilde, Relena, and Quatre looked at Trowa and Wufei.  The two shot a look at each other before nodding their heads.

"Great." Relena said.  "Then let's get going."

With that she left in a swirl of skirts, leaving her friends behind with puzzled looks.  They recovered quickly and followed Relena towards the back of her manor estate.  In a minute all five friends were walking in a small group with Relena, Hilde, and Quatre towards the front talking amongst themselves while Trowa and Wufei followed silently.

Within ten minutes they reached the wall that surrounded the manor house.  With a Quick look to make sure no one was around watching Relena said a spell that revealed a door in the wall.  With another look around the five filed through the doorway.  Through the doorway was a nice sized room that looked to be divided into five sections and each section was decorated to each person's personal taste.  As the five young elves entered the room they each went to a section of the room and made themselves comfortable.  As Relena went through she made sure that she had shut the door tight and bolted the door before she went to her area of the room.

"So what news do you have, Hilde?" Quatre asked.

"It's interesting that it is you who asked me that." Hilde began.  "It seems that your father and mine think that Kemi Longou might be powerful enough to wipe out all the humans."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?  That way we can finally live in peace." Trowa said.

"I want peace yes.  I worry each time my father goes into battle.  But I don't see **why we have to wipe out an entire race of people to achieve it." Hilde said.**

"I don't see why we have to fight at all.  Why can't we just send messengers to the humans and talk it out?  This way is just a waist of life.  For both sides." Relena said.

"I just hope that it ends.  Soon." Trowa said.

"What is it Trowa?" Hilde asked knowing that there was something more behind Trowa's words than a wish for the war to end soon.

"I'm not sure about Quatre and Wufei but my father had told me that under no uncertain terms I am to be on the next battle field." Trowa told them with no emotion on his face of in his voice.

Both girls took a sharp breath.  The guys merely looked down.  Everyone had known that sooner of later the guys in the group would have to join the others on the field.  Although both Hilde and Relena hoped that the war would be over by the time anyone had noticed the lack of participation of the boys in battle.

"What about you guys?" Hilde asked Quatre and Wufei after she had gathered her wits.

"I got a similar speech from my father, only he added that I had dishonored out family by not helping purge out would of the human trash." Wufei said.

"My father told me to be on the battle field as well." Quatre said slowly.

"So we not only have to worry about whether of not our fathers' are coming back from battle but the three of you, too?" Relena demanded.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just ducked their heads not wanting to see the despair, the concern and the anguish that they know they would find in the girls' eyes.  They did not want to admit, either, that they would be a cause of anxiety to Relena and Hilde when they rode to battle.

"Relena simmer down." Hilde told her.  "It's not their fault that they have to go into battle.  We shouldn't be blaming them that **we are going to worry about them.  We should support them now and not try and make them feel ashamed.**

"They are a hundred and fifty years old and they have yet to prove themselves on the battle field.  Most young men our age have been in every battle that had happened over the past fifty years.  But Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei haven't even been in a single battle." Hilde continued.

Everyone just looked at her.  They had never heard Hilde talk so passionately about anything let alone war and battle.  Hilde's mind replayed the whole scene causing her to blush and duck her head.

"That's the way I see it, anyway." Hilde said meekly.

"I guess that I could have taken it easier on them." Relena said.  "But I won't condone the fact that they have to go to battle to prove them selves."

Relena stood up and walked out of the room.  She paused only a moment to make sure that there was no one near enough to the wall to see where she came out.  Then she was gone.  The four left in the room just sat there watching as the door swung shut.  No one moved.  Like most of the elvish women, Relena detested war.  Those women who were exceptions were generally women whose father raised them, or who had no other females to play with as a child.

"I wish she understood out position better," Quatre said willfully.

"You can't really blame her though, Quatre." Hilde said.  "She lost her brother in battle a couple years ago, remember?"

All three of the guys nodded their heads silently.  Each of them remembered that horrible day.  They had all been here, just talking when they heard a precession make their way up to the front of the Peacecraft manor.  All of them ran to the front of manor house to watch the arrival of Lord Peacecraft and his son Millardo back from battle.  But they only saw Lord Peacecraft ride up followed by a wagon.  The look on the face of Relena's father was enough to tell all gathered there that the body of Millardo Peacecraft rode in the wagon.  Relena was devastated.  She had collapsed where she stood heedless of the horses all around her.  Luckily Quatre had gotten her out of the way just before she was going to be stepped on.

"I know Hilde but still.  She should know that I don't like battle and that I would not go into battle if I had any other choice." Quatre said.  "I mean, we have sat and talked for hours about the war and politics.  I know that isn't a normal topic to talk about with a maiden but she had a real head for them."  
  


"No more normal than us teaching Hilde archery and sword play." Trowa retorted.  "Both of our female friends are very un-maidenly."

"Yeah, but you like us better that way." Hilde said slyly.

"I don't even know why you asked or we agreed to teach you the arts of war." Quatre said.

"You agreed because you are so nice and could see my potential." was Hilde's reply.

"That may be true," Wufei spoke up.  "But do you know what would happen to us if we were caught teaching you?"

"Yes, I do." Hilde said gravely, looking down at the floor.

"I'm glad you do, because if anyone ever finds out we will not go out by ourselves.  You have just as big a part to play as we do." Wufei replied.

"I know that too.  I knew that even before I asked you boys, don't worry.  If you are ever exiled because of my, I'll make sure that they place me in exile too." Hilde told them.

"You don't have to do that," Quatre said softly.

Wufei started to say something but Hilde cut him off.  "Yes I do.  The law says that 'if a maiden learns any war arts, the teacher must be a member of her immediate family.  If a person outside a maiden's family is caught teaching a maiden war arts that person is liable to be exiled.'  And you should know that as well as – or if not better than – me, Quatre."

"I know that.  But it says nothing about what should happen to the maiden." Quatre replied.

"True enough, but I refuse to place you guys in danger and not want to do anything about it." Hilde said, then continued.  "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

The guys stayed quiet.  They knew that she didn't want an answer, because she already knew what they were going to say.

"That's just what I thought," Hilde continued.  "I wouldn't be much of a friend.  And I think that I am a good friend."

"You are Hilde." Quatre assured her.  "I was just saying that be law you are an innocent, and don't know any better.  I know," he hurried on, "that you do understand everything you do.  But most maidens don't have nearly the understanding of the law of their actions that you do."

"They may know the law and just not care." Hilde snorted, which was a very un-maidenly thing to do.  "The law cuddles us.  We could get away with murder just because people think that we are so innocent and wouldn't be capable of doing anything devious."

"Somehow I don't think that anyone would argue with you on that point." Wufei said.

"That is why I am willing to do this.  To show everyone that we maidens can think for ourselves and take responsibility for our own actions." Hilde finished.

"It would be the rashest thing that a maiden has done in centuries." Quatre said with slight admiration.

"It could be viewed as heroic." Trowa spoke up.

"I'm not sure about heroic, Trowa.  Rash definitely but mot heroic." Hilde told him.

"It might not be viewed as heroic by many, but by those who are tiered of the law is – or know you well – you would be a hero.  Because you finally did something about it." Trowa explained.

"I never thought about it that way." Hilde said softly.  "But maybe we should talk about something else.  Better yet we should go and see how Relena is."

"Why the sudden change, Hil?" Quatre asked.

"Because our talk is bordering on treason and the three of you are encouraging me to do un-maidenly things." Hilde replied.

"Your right," Quatre said.

Hilde opened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance.  For in the next instant, the door flew open to reveal Relena.  Everyone in the room jumped to their feet reaching for weapons that were both visible and hidden.  Seeing who the intruder was they all relaxed a bit but stayed on their guard because Relena was slightly out of breath.

"What is the matter with you, Relena?" Hilde asked.

"I think that you should come and look at this." Relena said before she turned and walked out of the door.

Hilde and the guys exchanged a look before they followed Relena out into the garden.

"So what did you want us to see?" Trowa asked.

"Look at the shy." Relena told them.

Everyone just shrugged before they followed Relena's directions.  Then they gasped, not believing what they saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . 

AN how was that? I hope that you liked it.  Review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only doing this for the fun of it and am not making any money off it. Please don't sue me as I have nothing but my few meager possessions and I don't think that you will like them.

A.N – sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I think that you will all find that it was well worth the wait.

Chapter 2

Earth

It was Saturday morning. Just as Catherine rolled out of bed the phone rang. Catherine reached up on her desk and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.

"Cathy?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" Cathy asked.

"It's Dorothy."

"Oh, hi. What are you doing?"

"Wondering where you are. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dorothy asked.

"No, I just woke up. Hang on," Cathy said as she turned around so that she could see her clock on her headboard, which said 11:00 am. "Oh shit! The mall! I forgot all about it!"

"Obviously. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Everyone is here."

"I'll be there in half an hour." Cathy said.

"We'll be waiting in the food court." Dorothy said.

"Right." Cathy replied as she hung up. Then she started to scramble around her room trying to get ready for the mall.

Dorothy hung up the pay phone and turned to the rest of her friends. They made a rather odd group. There is Duo Maxwell with his long chestnut hair – which he forever wore in a braid – and violet eyes. He is the joker of the group, but also the most trust worthy.

Sally Po was there, also. She has dark blonde hair that was out of its usual cones, and bright blue eyes. She is the oldest of our group, but she can be as fun as Duo, when she wants to of course.

Then there is Heero Yuy. He seems to really stick out in our group. With his unruly dark brown hair and cold cobalt blue eyes, he seems very unapproachable. And he is until he gets to know you and he feels that he can trust you. He is also the most serious one of the group and the most silent.

Myself, Dorothy Catalonia, with my platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I, too, look very unapproachable, because I am. I don't make friends that easily. You could say that I am similar to Heero, only I am not so quiet.

Last of all our missing member, Catherine (or Cathy) Bloom. She has light green eyes with fire red hair, with the temper that goes with it. No one would want to get her mad. She always has daggers on her and she can use them. Really well.

"Well what did she say?" Duo wanted to know.

"She said that she would be here in half an hour. I told her that we would meet her in the food court." Dorothy told everyone.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Sally wanted to know.

"I'm all for going to get something to eat." Duo said.

"Of course you are, Duo. You always want to eat." Dorothy said rolling her eyes. "Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

"We could wander through the mall for a while, but then that would be defeating the whole purpose of us coming here as a group." Sally said.

"I think that we should just go wait in the food court. If Duo wants to eat, let him." Heero said. "The rest of us don't have to."

"That's two against one. And I'm sorry to say it, Sally, but I have to side with them. Going to the food court is a hell of a lot better then walking around with out our entire group here." Dorothy told her friend.

"No problem, Dorothy," Sally assured her. "I wasn't to thrilled by my suggestion either."

"Now that that is settled, let's head over to the food court." Duo said enthusiastically.

Duo's friends rolled their eyes as the four of them walked over towards the food court. Dorothy and Sally talked about the things that they wanted to get while they were at the mall. Duo chattered endlessly about nothing really, while Heero just looked like he was actually paying attention and listening to his braided friend.

"Why don't you guys find a table?" Duo suggested when they got to the food court. "I'm going to get something to eat."

With that he took off for the Dairy Queen outlet. Shaking their heads everyone else carried on looking for a place to sit. They found a table near the window so that they could watch for Cathy to arrive.

Not long after they had sat down, Duo came walking up carrying a large blizzard.

"Does anyone want an orange Julius? My treat." Sally offered.

"Sure I'll have a strawberry one though, please." Dorothy said.

"I'll just have an orange one, please," Heero said.

"No thanks. If I get through this that may be enough. For now of course." Duo said.

"All right then. I'll be right back." Sally told them as she stood up.

"I'll come with you too." Dorothy said as she walked after her friend.

"So you think that it is a good idea to leave the two of them alone?" Sally asked

"Why not? They're big boys. They can take care of themselves." Dorothy replied. "And besides, if Duo gets too out of hand, Heero will put him back where he belongs."

This caused both of the girls to start giggling as they walked away. Back at the table, Duo looked wearily at his two female friends.

"They had to have been talking about us. That is the only time that they giggle like that." Duo informed his companion.

"They giggle a lot of the time." Heero said shrugging. "How can you tell the difference?"

"They change the pitch and giggle a bit faster when they talk about us." Duo said. "It's really freaky. . . "

"What's freaky is the fact that you pay enough attention to them when they are laughing that you can tell what they are talking about by their laugh."

"They aren't laughing. They're giggling." Duo protested.

"Just eat your ice cream." Heero told him looking out the window.

"Humph." was the only thing that Duo said before he started on his ice cream.

"See I told you that Heero would put Duo back in his place." Dorothy said as they turned back to the table and she noticed that Duo was pouting.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what Duo said." Sally replied.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask him." Dorothy suggested.

"Good idea." Sally said. As they reached the table Sally continued by asking, "What's wrong Duo?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Duo replied.

"You just looked so forlorn, that's all. Like your best friend just died." Dorothy told him sitting down.

"Well Heero is still sitting here so my best friend couldn't have died. Yet." Duo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heero questioned.

"Never mind." Duo told him.

"So your best friend didn't die. What else could make you look so down?" Sally wanted to know.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. Heero just said something and I got mad. OK." Duo said sounding defeated.

"Fine. We just wanted to know." Sally said.

"I suppose that you want to know what he said too, don't you?"

"No, we can do without. A guy has to keep some secrets to himself." Dorothy told him.

"Thanks."

The four sat in silence with their own thoughts. The girls still wondering about the finer points to what had happened while they were gone. Duo was wondering what Sally and Dorothy would think if they knew that he could more a less tell what they had been talking about by their laugh. And Heero was wondering how the hell he ever became friends with this group.

"Silence. Why am I not surprised." a voice said.

Everyone looked. Cathy was standing a couple feet away looking very smug.

"You got here in good time." Dorothy told her after a quick glance at her watch.

"Yeah I know." Cathy said as she pulled up a chair from a near by table. "When I was on my way out the door, so was my mom. She offered to give me a ride."

"Cool." Duo said. "Now we can get our stuff done and then we can do something else."

"Like what?" Sally wanted to know.

"I don't know. Something outside." Duo said.

"We can decide that later." Cathy said. "If you are all done, why don't we get out stuff done, then we can decide."

The suggestion seemed to go over rather well, as they all got up and left the table. After throwing their cups into the trash can, they made their way down the mall walk going into different stores. Sometimes buying things sometimes just looking at things and goofing around. Well Duo and Cathy mainly. Heero, Sally and Dorothy just stood apart from them acting like they didn't know the pair.

Before anyone knew it two hours had past and they found themselves back in the food court getting a bite to eat.

"Is there any other store that you girls need to go to?" Duo asked.

"Like we haven't been to them all yet." Heero muttered.

"I've gotten all that I had to get plus a little extra." Cathy said.

"Same goes for me." Sally and Dorothy said simultaneously.

"Good then we ca think up something else to do." Duo said cheerfully.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Cathy suggested.

"We're not a bunch of little kids anymore." Heero retorted and then looked at Duo and added, "Most of us anyway."

"I resent that." Duo told him loudly. "I also resemble it." This made everyone laugh.

"I wasn't suggesting that we go there and play on the equipment." Cathy explained. "I noticed that dagger you bought and thought that you might want to try it out."

"What are you saying? You want to be a target?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sparing." Cathy told him, making everyone look at her.

  
"You know how to fight with daggers?" Duo asking in an unbelieving voice.

"A bit. I need a lot of practice." Cathy said simply. "I know how to fence as well."

"What else do you do that we don't know about?" Sally asked. "Fighting wise."

"Not much. I know how to use a gun damn well, but we can all do that." Cathy said, after a minute of thought she continued, "That's about it."

"Yeah but still how much more could you do?" Heero asked truly shocked.

"Lots. The various martial arts, by themselves are lots, but there is archery as well. Wrestling and boxing are sports but you can use them in a fight." Cathy told him. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Point taken." Heero said hurriedly. "So there's a lot that you don't know. But it's not like anyone else knows any of them."

"Sally know karate and a bit of kin-do." Cathy told him.

"And Duo is a good archer." Dorothy spoke up. "Pretty good with a sword as well."

"You're not to shabby with a blade yourself." Duo shot back.

"We all know how to use guns." Sally said putting her own two cents in.

"All right. All right." Heero told them raising his hands in defeat. "I get the picture."

"So what do you say?" Cathy asked.

"Sure, we'll go see just how good you 'think' you are." Heero said.

"Good. And I don't claim to be good at all." Cathy said.

Heero didn't answer her. He just gathered up his trash and his bags. Knowing almost instinctively that Heero was not going to say any more, the rest of them followed his lead. As soon as they had thrown out their trash, the group made their way out of the food court and out of the mall.

"So where are we going to go?" Dorothy asked.

"There's a lake a couple blocks from here that has a nice open area." Duo told them.

"We don't want to be some where in plane view of the public, Duo. Someone might think that we are really fighting and call the cops." Cathy told him.

"I know that. The place I'm talking about is a little clearing where I go to practice archery and my sword work. No one can see you there." Duo explained.

A glance was exchanged between the rest of the group. Duo wasn't always mature but he never lied. It was one of his best qualities. Finally with a shrug Cathy said ok and everyone followed Duo.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to the lake. It was only about medium sized but it had a nice park around it. There were groups of kids and teenagers scattered here and there. As well as a few couples who walked along the paths holding hands. Cathy stood for a moment watching on couple walking slowly by them. One of her favorite daydreams was that she and Andrew Philips, the hottest guy on the school volleyball team, where walking along paths in a garden at dusk.

"What are you thinking about, Cathy?" a voice came through the fog.

"Nothing." Cathy replied in a wistful voice.

"Yeah right." The voice came again. This time she was able to identify it as Duo's. "You're probably thinking about Philips."

"I am not!" Cathy cried as a slight flush stole over her face.

"Yeah, right." Duo said very disbelieveingly. "Then why are you blushing?"

"It's hot out here." Cathy told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyway, where is this place?"

"Follow me." Duo said as he started on a path along the lake.

After about five minutes of following the lakeshore Duo started away from the lake towards a bunch of trees. Everyone expected to go into the trees right away but Duo led them around the tree line again for about five minutes. Everyone was concentrating more on following Duo then watching what was going on around them. They were rounding the trees and disappearing from view of the lake. Duo stopped a minute and looked around.

"What are you doing, Maxwell?" Heero asked slightly annoyed.

"Just checking to make sure no body is around." Duo said. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Well hurry up." Heero told him.

"Let's go then." Duo said as he set off into the trees.

There was no path to speak of to follow, but Duo seemed to know exactly where he was going. He walked as though he had grown up in the woods and not in the city. He had a confidence that not many others would have in even a small group of trees.

As they walked farther into the trees they noticed that the trees were gradually starting to thin out. Before too long, they all walked out into a natural clearing. It was about 15 meters in diameter with tuffs of grass coming up here and there.

"Welcome to my hideaway." Duo told them as he walked into the center of the clearing. "I don't really care if you use it just be careful not to get lost on the way in or out and don't let anyone see you come in."

"You don't seriously think that you're the only one, who knows where this place is, do you?" Dorothy asked walking to one side of the clearing and sat down.

"I don't really know." Duo said walking back towards them. "I've never seen anyone here or evidence that anyone might have been here."

"At any rate, it is the perfect place to spar." Cathy spoke up as she placed her bags down by Dorothy and began to stretch. Cathy looked at Heero who was also beginning to stretch.

"Are you sure that you should be sparing out here? What happens if one of you get hurt?" Sally asked.

"That's what you're here for Sal." Cathy said looking up at her from her crouched position. "We all know that you have your first aid and that you learnt a lot of herb lore from your grandmother."

"My limited skills might not be enough it you get hurt badly." Sally told them.

"You should be worried if we were having an all out fight." Cathy chided. "All we're going to do is test each other's skill. Don't worry as soon as one of us gets hurt-if one of us gets hurt-we'll stop right away. Right Heero?"

"Hnn," was the only response that Cathy got.

"Fine." Sally said accepting their terms but clearly not liking them.

"Ready Heero?" Cathy asked standing up and making two daggers appear as if out of thin air.

"Sure but only one dagger." Heero replied gesturing at her daggers.

"You're kidding, right?" Cathy asked stunned.

"No. I only have one, it's only fair." Heero told her calmly. Cathy looked at Heero for a quick moment before the dagger in her left-hand disappeared. "Not good enough. Give all the daggers you're not using to Dorothy. That way you won't be able to get them during our match."

"Like I would do that." Cathy growled as she gave four daggers to Dorothy.

"How can you find places to carry so many daggers?" Duo asked astonished.

"That's my little secret." Cathy smirked. "Let's go, Heero."

Heero didn't answer, he just strode towards the middle of the clearing with Cathy a few steps behind him. Once he had gone a good distance away from the others Heero stopped and turned so that he was facing Cathy. Cathy also stopped. Now that they were facing each other, they saluted each other with their dagger, got into a fighting stance and started to circle each other.

Cathy watched Heero really closely. She had never really fought anyone with daggers before. She had only gone through numerous drills in her bedroom. But she knew from her fencing lessons that any move Heero was going to make would show in his chest. Not that that trick helped her. Heero was a good enough fighter that hardly any muscles moved before he attacked. In fencing at least, maybe fighting with daggers would be different.

As Heero circled Cathy, he noticed that she was looking for any sign that might betray a move he might make. If this were a duel he would be very confident that he wouldn't be giving her any hints, but it wasn't a duel. Heero mentally shook the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on his opponent's chest. In a duel she gave few hints away but who know when she spared.

Not wanting to give her any early advantage, Heero lunged in and to the right. Cathy jumped out of the way nimbly and was ready for Heero's next attack, which came in the form of a back slash. Once again, Cathy jumped out of the way. But this time she went to her right and lunged in towards Heero.

Heero, not really expecting the attack so soon, was a little slow in getting out of the way. The result being that his shirt got cut by the tip of Cathy's dagger.

"Not bad." Heero grinned then attacked again before she had a chance to respond.

The two kept going relentlessly for about fifteen minutes, both holding their own and not giving an inch. Both were starting to get tiered but both were too stubborn to give up without a victor. It would have continued on like that, but after jumping back to avoid Heero's blade, Cathy stepped on something that was laying on the forest floor and fell on her back, dagger going flying.

Seeing this, Heero hurried over sure that he was going to win. But Cathy wasn't about to hand him that easy of a victory. When he was even with her knee, Cathy swung out her leg catching him behind his knees. Not expecting her to retaliate, Heero was unprepared for her attack. His under sight sent him sprawling to the ground, his dagger flying out of his hand.

Both combatants rolled to their feet and faced each other. Loud cheering was heard from one side of the clearing. Everyone was happy that Cathy had been able to nock Heero off his feet.

Cathy and Heero stood trying to catch their breath and trying to guess what the other was thinking. At the beginning they said it was a dagger fight. Now they were both unarmed and not really sure what to do now.

The answer came when Heero rushed at and tackled Cathy. Cathy, not expecting this, was a bit slow to react. She was able to move out of the path of his body, but he through out his arm and sent both of them sprawling.

Cathy lay there for a moment trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her. As she did, she thought that she saw the sky start to move in a circle. That's stupid, Cathy thought shaking her head, the sky doesn't move in a circle unless you're dizzy. Cathy looked at the sky again. Sure enough the sky **was **moving in a circle. Cathy's eyes went wide. She felt Heero shift his weight beside her and grabbed his arm that was still draped across her body.

Heero felt Cathy grab his arm and he was ready to fight her hold, until he realized that her grip didn't feel much like a fighters. He glanced down at Cathy and saw a person who was shocked and scared.

"Cathy, what's wrong?" Heero asked softly as not to alarm the rest of their friends who were sitting a ways away.

"Lo…look at the sky and tell me what you see." Cathy stammered.

Heero, a little confused by the request, did as she asked, and his face fell. "Please tell me that I didn't see the sky moving in a big circle when there isn't a cloud in the sky." Cathy pleaded.

"I really wish that I could, Cathy." Heero said regretfully.

"What's going on?" Duo called from where he was sitting. Heero's back was to them so they hadn't seen anything.

"Are one of you hurt?" Sally asked immediately going into healer mode.

"No, we're both fine." Cathy said sitting up. "Should we tell them?" she asked Heero softly.

"I think that we should." Heero told her. "I don't think that it means anything good and it would be wrong not to."

"You're right." Cathy agreed then paused for a moment. "Call the match a draw?"

"Yeah, now go get your dagger." Heero told her as he got to his feet, he had already composed his facial features by this time.

Cathy nodded and got casually to her own feet, walked the short distance to her dagger and picked it up. Its firm weight in her hand did a lot to calm her racing nerves. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good against the sky, but it gave her more confidence just the same. With her firm now out look, Cathy made her way over to where her friends sat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Heero was also making his way over there.

"What's going on you two?" Duo asked. There had been no clear winner so why were they both walking over to them.

"We decided we would settle on a draw. Can I have my daggers back?" Cathy told them.

"Why did you call it a draw?" Dorothy wondered as she handed over the four daggers that Cathy had given her and they disappeared so fast that no one could see where they went.

"If we tell you, you wouldn't believe us." Cathy began then hurried on when Duo opened his mouth. "So I'm just going to tell you to look up. Don't look at me like I lost my mind. Just do it."

Dorothy, Duo, and Sally looked up at the sky. Not only did their faces fall, but they also all went really pale. Seeing this Cathy and Heero looked up again. The sky was still circling but not it looked as though it was going down the drain, just like water. And the tip of the funnel seemed to be coming down right over top of the clearing that they were in.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that . . . thing is headed this way?" Cathy asked in a timid voice.

"It only looks like it is coming this way." Duo said with more confidence then he felt.

"If you say so, Duo." Sally replied, her voice filled with shaky sarcasm.

The five friends stood watching the funnel descended from the sky. They stood not really because they wanted to but their feet wouldn't move from where they were planted. After five minutes none of them doubted that the funnel was indeed headed for the clearing that they were in.

"Shouldn't we be running away by now?" Sally asked.

"I wouldn't run if my bloody feet would move." Duo shouted over the sound of the wind that just picked up.

The others didn't get a chance to reply. The funnel from the sky reached the clearing now. The funnel itself stayed above the tree line, but the wind was strong enough to sweep the group off their feet and carry them up to the funnel.

As soon as the funnel had the five people within its grasp it began to retreat back into the sky.

People everywhere had watched the phenomenon and were glad when it was gone, though no one knew that it had spirited away five teenagers.

To Be Continued . . . . . 

A.N. so how was it? was it worth the wait? tell me if it was with a review.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't claim to that is the whole point of a disclaimer, I guess. I am simply using the characters to fulfill my desired plot, as it seemed to suit them, somewhat. I don't have anything to give you so suing won't do you any good. What am I still babbling for? On with the story.

Chapter 3

"What in the world is going on?" a shocked Hilde asked out loud.

"My guess is this is what Longou had in mind when he said he could wipe out the humans." Quatre said.

"But then wouldn't you think that the funnel would be coming this way and not going further into the sky?" asked Relena.

"Maybe something went wrong." Quatre answered. "If it has gone wrong you can bet your life that he is not going to be happy about this."

The four other elves nodded their agreement while watching the funnel. After about three minutes the sky seemed to have reached it's limits and began to retreat backwards. It didn't stop when it was flat again; it stretched to form a funnel on this side not unlike the one that it had formed on the other.

"It's coming this way." Relena said her voice raised a bit.

"No way! It can't be!" Hilde said. "Why would Longou make it come to an elvish manor?"

"The spell must have gotten out of his control." Relena said, as she, being a mage apprentice, was the only one who could answer.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Quatre asked in a shaky voice that betrayed his calm face.

"We can't do anything." Relena replied. "It has honed in on us. The funnel will follow where ever we go."

In the next minute the funnel had descended so much that the group's hair and cloths were blowing everywhere. Just before the funnel touched down, Relena saw her father sprinting across the lawn to where they stood. As she and the others were pulled into the now receding funnel, all Relena could do was wave good-bye to her father.

When the funnel finally deposited them on the ground, the five young elves were dizzy and disoriented. After a minute, their heads had quit spinning enough so that they could stand up. Looking around they couldn't see anything that looked familiar. In the distance they could make out the shape of about five buildings as well as the shape of some people – be them human or elvish – walking between the buildings.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Hilde asked.

"I don't have a clue." Quatre answered. "Why don't we go to that settlement and see what we can find out."

After about a minute, when no objection was heard, the five elves walked over to where the buildings were.

"Hey Heero, come over here a minute." Cathy called to Heero who was sitting on the stairs of one of the cabins that they had found after they had been deposited . . . wherever they were.

"What do you want, Cathy?" Heero asked as he made his way leisurely over to where Cathy was standing in the middle of the circle that the five structures formed.

"Do you see five shadows out there?" Cathy said pointing in the direction that she indicated.

Heero shielded his eyes from the sun and looked where she was pointing. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. There were five shadowy figures coming this way though he really had to squint to tell that they belonged to a person. Man, Heero thought, that girl has really good eyesight.

"Yes I see them, though I can't tell anything about them," confirmed Heero.

"We should tell everyone else." Cathy replied at once. "We don't know anything about them, so we don't want to be caught off guard."

"That's a very defensive and strategic way of thinking." Heero said thoroughly surprised.

"Your right," said an equally surprised Cathy. "I wonder where that came from?"

"Don't know but it is good advice, so lets follow it." Heero told her. "You find Dorothy and Sally. I'll find the braided baka."

Cathy merely nodded before starting off in the direction she had seen the other two girls go in. Glancing in all directions as she walked Cathy thought she caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the window of one of the buildings. Cathy turned and walked through the door and found what looked to be a very old general store. Towards the back of the store she heard her two friends giggling. As silently as she could, Cathy made her way towards her friends.

"What are you two doing?" Cathy shouted when she was right behind the two girls. This caused the girls to hit the ceiling and Cathy to start laughing.

"That was so not funny, Cathy." Sally scolded her, her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, it was," was the impish reply from an impish looking Cathy.

"Your turn will come, then it will be us who's laughing." Dorothy said shaking her head.

"Yeah right, in your dreams," Cathy scuffed. "Anyway, what were you two laughing about when I walked in?"  


"Take a look at these clothes." Sally said indicating the wall behind her.

On the wall were pictures of outfits she would like to have. There were also pictures of what Heero or Duo might be comfortable in. Looking further to one side she saw what looked to be costumes as the style looked to be something a grand lady of old would have worn. Yet the pictures had an, other worldly feel to them. Beside these were also pictures of men's garb from the same time period but that other worldly sense clung to them as well.

"I don't see anything funny," Cathy stated. "All I see are pictures for patterns."

"Ok, but don't you think that it's a little odd that they would have the costumes on display as well as the clothes?" Sally asked trying to make her point.

"No." was Cathy's reply. "Ya know some of these aren't that bad. I would wear a couple of these designs."

"What ever you say there." Dorothy said rolling her eyes. "So why did you come and find us?"

"Oh right. I was just to tell you that we are going to be having some company." Cathy replied casually.

"What do you mean when you say company?" Sally asked kind edgy.

"Not totally sure about that one," admitted Cathy; "all that I know for sure is that there are five people walking in this general direction."

"Do the guys know?" Dorothy asked as she headed for the door.

"Heero was with me when I spotted them. He went to find Duo." Cathy explained as she and Sally followed Dorothy.

"We should still go see them," Dorothy paused a second, her eyes scanning over the other buildings to try and catch sight of the guys.

"There they are, over there." Sally said pointing to a building in the opposite direction where the two had just come from.

"Let's go them." Dorothy said, as she walked away not stopping to see if the other girls were following her.

As they got closer they could see the set looks that Heero and Duo wore. The girls were used to such a look on Heero, but to see the same look on Duo's face shocked them. The two boys started in the girls' direction, clearly they wanted to talk.

"So where are these people?" Duo asked when they all stood in a circle.

"They're coming from that direction." Cathy said indicating the gap between Sally and Heero.

Sally, Dorothy, and Duo all looked. Sure enough there were five shapes making their way in the direction of the settlement.

"Well, that's just great." Dorothy sarcastically said. "So what do we do now?"

"We get ourselves armed." Heero stated.

"Love to Heero," Sally began, "but only you and Cathy have weapons."

"That's where you're wrong." Duo told her. "Follow me."

As Duo turned and began to retrace his steps, the girls exchanged a look of doubt. After a second Cathy shrugged her shoulders and began to follow Duo back to the building that he had come out of. When they reached the doorway, Cathy, Sally and Dorothy all stopped.

The building turned out to be an armory. To one side there was an assortment of poll arms, axes, and shields. On the wall opposite the door was a collection of different swords, knives, and daggers. The left wall supported a variety of different armors – from chain mail to leather studded jerkins. The three girls slowly walked into the room, eyes darting wildly around trying to take everything in at once. When they turned back towards the door they could see different kinds of bows on each side of the door. There were recurves and a bow that was similar yet unknown to them on one side, while longbows and crossbows decorated the other.

"Do you think that you can find something to suit you in here?" Duo asked his three female friends with a smug smile.

"I think that we will be able to find something to suit us and more," was the awe filled response from Sally.

"Then lets get that done." Heero told everyone in a very commanding voice as he walked over to the wall with the poll arms.

Heero's voice seemed to snap the girls out the daze that they had been in. With a shared look between them the three girls walked to the opposite wall to find their weapons while Duo was picking out a bow, quiver and string. Sally was able to find a katana that she could have sworn had been made for her. The balance was perfect and weighted just how she liked it. The scabbard was plain black so was the hilt. Satisfied with her weapon, Sally moved away from her friends to do some warm-ups.

Duo found a bow that suited him well just as Sally moved away with her katana. It was a long bow made of cedar. (I don't know what type of wood is usually used for bows so bear with me. If you know please tell me so that I can fix it.) It was strong and well balanced. Duo could bend it with minimal effort. After selecting a quiver full of arrows and a couple extra strings, Duo slung the quiver over his shoulder as he moved over to select a sword. Duo hadn't been looking very long before he had found a sword that he really liked. It was a Toledo sword that had a plain hilt and scabbard. The blade however looked like an expert had forged it and the balance was perfect. That done, Duo went over to the armor wall and picked out arm guards.

While Dorothy was trying to find a sword, she noticed that on the wall was also an assortment of different throwing stars. There were your regular stars as well as ones with the points cut in about three different ways. Though she would have loved to use the more decoratively cut stars, Dorothy chose the plainly cut ones as she knew that she could throw them with deadly accuracy, almost as good as Cathy with her daggers. After picking out a belt and pouch of stars, Dorothy went back to trying to find a sword. She tried several that felt good yet not right in her hand. Finally she found one that felt right as well as good in her hand. It turned out to be a short sword that had a hilt where the crosspiece curled slightly backwards as well as a leather-covered scabbard. Satisfied with her weapons, Dorothy went over to look at Dou's bow.

Though she had dagger enough for the coming battle, Cathy couldn't stop herself from looking for a couple when she knew that she should be trying to find a sword. Within a couple minutes, Cathy had picked out a dirk, dagger and a set of six mini ninja knives to add to her arsenal of knives. As she clipped her set of ninja knives on her belt, Cathy let her eyes roam over the swords that hung on the wall. Cathy was just about to reach of a very elegant sword that she didn't know the name of when a claimore to the right caught her eye. It wasn't anything special but the sword seemed to be calling to her. The fact that the sword fit perfectly in her hand didn't surprise her. There was something about this sword that seemed really familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Satisfied with the sword she put it on her belt and started her warm ups.

Heero let his fingers slide over the different spears, staffs, axes and halberds trying to find one that would suit him. Heero picked up a halberd then put it back, as the balance was all wrong. He then tried a spear with a cheery wood handle but found it weighted wrong. Discarding it he tried another spear, this one was made of oak. The balance and weight were perfect. Heero twirled it in a circle to feel the movement of the weapon and found it very smooth. Happy, Heero went to look for a sword. By passing the fancier ones, Heero went straight to the section that had a few broad swords. Again he let his fingers glide over the different blades. As if on it's own accord Heero's hand stopped and picked up the sword it was passing over. It had a plain hilt and a sheath that looked like it had vines growing around it. After taking a few practice swings Heero decided that the sword would do and placed it on his belt. Looking around he noticed that everyone was finishing up choosing his or her weapons.

"Is everyone ready?" Heero asked drawing everyone's attention together. Once everyone nodded, he continued, "Everyone pick a building and stay out of site. Duo, actually I would like to stay here. It is the most out of the way building and you have the most powerful long-range weapon."  


"Right," replied Duo as everyone made their way to the door.

Once out side Heero, Cathy, Dorothy and Sally split up. Heero and Cathy headed to the buildings closest to where the people would be entering the area. Sally and Cathy went their separate ways towards the other two buildings. Within five minutes all five sat watching and waiting for who ever, was coming, to arrive. As she sat there, Cathy got an uneasy feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

The walk to the buildings was taking longer than they had anticipated. The five elves had seen a lot of the figures go into one of the buildings. The figures had been in there for about twenty minutes, but only four of the five came out. Those four each went towards a different building and didn't reappear.

"Be on your guard," Wufei told the others, "we could be walking into a trap."

The others elves nodded their agreement as they made sure that they would be able to get to their weapons if the need arose. The remainder of their journey was over more quickly than they had expected.

As casually as they could while being cautious, the five elves made their way into the perimeter of the circle. They hadn't gotten that far when a voice told them to identify themselves. Relena stepped forward, as negotiating was her area of expertise though no other elf other than the circle of friends knew it.

"We have some hoe been transported here and only wish to know where we are so that we may get home." Relena said stepping forward again. "We don't want any trouble."

"Even though you don't want trouble some times you get it." called a female voice from the building on their right.

That voice sounds oddly familiar, Quatre thought. It almost sounds like my little sister's voice, but that is impossible. She went back to her world with her father.

"Is that a challenge?" Wufei shouted back.

"No, but it could be if you wanted it to be." challenged a different female voice.

"We meant what we said before," Quatre began, "we don't want any trouble."

That voice, a voice that she hadn't heard since childhood. It was enough to startle her so that she dropped her dagger. It clattered to the floor. She hadn't thought that it had been that loud, but it must have been as all five strangers standing out side her hiding place looked her way.

"Who's there?" the blue haired female called looking just about right at her. "We know your there, so why don't you just come out?"

Cathy couldn't explain why she stood up and walked out of her hiding place, but she did. When she walked out into the bright light she had to pause for a minute. Once her eyes were adjusted she gazed at the people standing there. One of them she noted was staring at her more intently than the others.

He looks so much like Quatre did, Cathy mused, but Quatre would be way older by now. But look at him, a tiny voice argued, he recognizes you. He is your brother. Cathy looked at the young man once again. He took a small step towards her, hope clouding his eyes. All at once Cathy knew without a doubt that this young man was her brother. A smile spread across her face while tears came to her eyes.

When Quatre saw the smile and the tears, he knew with all his heart that the young woman standing in front of him was indeed his little sister. Though he should have known better, he started running towards her.

As soon as Quatre started running towards her, Cathy felt like a pail of icy cold water had been dumped on her. Cathy looked around to see where the danger was coming from. Cathy found it in the form of an arrow heading straight for her brother. Not thinking about what she was doing, Cathy launched herself off of the veranda racing the arrow to her brother. It was going to be close but Cathy was sure that she was going to make it.

Make it she did. Cathy knocked Quatre out of the arrow's path just in time. Doing that however didn't leave her any time to get out of the way of the arrow. Cathy ended up taking it in the shoulder. Stunned Cathy stood there looking down at the arrow for a couple seconds before darkness started to claim her. She heard several cries of 'Nooo' just before falling into the black void but none was louder than the cry of her brother.

************************************

TBC……………………

AN how did you like it? I know that cathy and quatre aren't really siblings and that quatre is the youngest but it is my story and what I say goes. I hope that it was worth the wait. r&r.


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters to be mentioned nor am I making any money off of this. This is purely for my own enjoyment and possibly for the enjoyment of any that read this story.

Chapter 4

Quatre was happy when his sister started to run towards him. He was startled however when she pushed him out of the way. Quatre looked up at her puzzled. It was only then he noticed the arrow that was protruding from her shoulder. For a second no one said anything as Cathy just sort of stood there shocked. Then she started to wobble.

"Noooo," Quatre shouted as he caught his sister as she collapsed.

Quatre vaguely noticed that other people also called out as well or that they were no longer hiding. All Quatre was aware of was his wounded little sister.

"Cathy," Quatre called softly as he gently shook her uninjured shoulder. "Cathy come on open your eyes. You got to wake up."

Heero, Duo, Dorothy, and Sally all stopped in their tracks when they heard the young man call their friend by her name. They had never seen the guy before but that didn't really matter. But this place was really strange, as were the people who inhibited it. For some reason the idea that Cathy could possibly know anyone from here was. . . hard to believe to say the least.

"Hilde, come over here, she needs help." The blonde holding their friend called back to his friends.

As the blue haired girl stepped forward everyone raised their weapons.

"Just what do you think that you are doing?" Herro demanded.

"Trying to get her help, what does it look like," the blonde replied.

"The only one that is going to be helping her well be Sally." Heero told him.

"Who are you to say what's what?" the blonde questioned.

"One of her friends, Heero Yuy. Who do you think you are?" Heero challenged.

"I'm her brother, Quatre Winner."

"What proof do you have?" Sally demanded.

"Why do I need proof?"

"Cathy has never said anything about having a brother," Dorothy answered. "Now all of a sudden we bump into you and you claim to be her brother? That's just a bit strange don't you think?"

"Does that really matter right now?" asked the female brunet. "What matters is getting Cathy medical. . . ."

"Quatre. . . ." Cathy muttered.

"Cathy, can you hear me?" Quatre questioned.

Cathy opened her eyes and stared up at Quatre for a few seconds before cautiously reaching her hand up to touch his face. It was almost like she thought that he was going to disappear.

"I thought that it was just a dream." Cathy whispered.

"What was just a dream?" Quatre asked softly.

"That I had actually found you again." Cathy answered. She tried to sit up but that ended up sending pain shooting through her shoulder. Looking down she saw the arrow that was still there. "Then again, how could I have forgotten?"

"You have to get that looked at." Quatre told her. "I tried to get Hilde over here to look at you but your 'friends' didn't like that idea. Saying that some person called Sally should look at you."

Cathy glanced in the direction that Quatre had indicated. Sure enough all of her friends were standing there with their weapons only slightly lowered.

"You guys don't have to worry, they won't hurt us." Cathy told her friends wincing slightly. "Sally I know that you are a fair healer, but you haven't got the experience that Hilde does with flesh wounds."

"Uh. . .ok," was all that stunned Sally could say as she was stuck by how familiarly Cathy talked about the new comers.

"Before I even think about doing anything, we have to move Cathy inside some where." The one called Hilde said taking charge.

"The building that I was in looks like a girls cabin at a camp." Dorothy spoke up. "We can take her there."

For a moment Hilde looked puzzled before Cathy explained the whole camp thing as quickly as possible as she was in quite a bit of pain.

"What will work nicely." Hilde decided. "Will you lead us there, miss. Quatre, help Cathy up so that she can walk."

"No, I'll carry her." Quatre insisted. This statement was met with a snigger from Duo. "Well?"

"Right, this way," Dorothy said shooting Duo a glare as she turned and walked away.

"Quatre, I don't need to be carried." Cathy protested from her spot in his arms. "I'm wounded in my shoulder not my leg."

"I don't care," Quatre told her, "it's my fault that you're hurt so I'm going to take care of you."

"It's not your fault." Cathy disagreed. "It's my fault or if you don't want to blame me blame Duo. It's his arrow after all."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the man charging at you was your long last brother?!" Duo declared. "It's not like you ever told us that you had a brother."

Quatre looked at her sharply, which caused Cathy to look away. "Don't look at me like that. Things were very confusing and still are."

"We have to talk as soon as your feeling up to it." Quatre told her in a stern tone.

"Fine."

"Here we are." Dorothy announced as she walked up the steps to the cabin.

Quatre started to follow her inside but stumbled back as if he had walked into something. Shaking it off Quatre tried again but had the same result.

"Quatre quit playing around and bring her inside," Hilde chided from the doorway.

"It's not me." Quatre protested. "It's like I'm walking into a barrier."

"That's ridiculous." Hilde scuffed. "We all got through and didn't feel a thing."

"Fine, but I'm telling you that there is something here that is stopping me from entering this building." Quatre insisted.

"He may be right." The brunet spoke up. "You said before, miss, that you thought that this was a girls cabin right?"

"Yeah," Dorothy answered, "what of it?"

"What if this building is warded against males?" suggested the brunet.

"Huh?" Duo said dumfounded.

"Well, all the females that have tried to get into the place have gotten through. But Quatre can't and it doesn't look like Cathy is hitting anything," she explained.

"I still don't get it." Duo said as he scratched his head, clearly puzzling over all this information.

"Oh for. . . " Cathy began. "Do we have to spell it out for you in black and white, Duo? Here we'll make it simple. Come over here and Hilde you to, since you don't look like you believe what Relena is saying either." When both of them were there she continued. "Stand shoulder to shoulder and then walk forward."

Duo and Hilde did as they were bid. Standing shoulder to shoulder the pair started to walk forward. They hadn't gotten more than a handful of steps from where they started when Duo stumbled bask as if he had just walked into something in the dark. Hilde, on the other hand, remained unfazed as she took a couple more steps before realizing that Duo wasn't there any more.

"I believe that my point in proven," Relena said from where she was standing a couple feet away.

"I think so," Cathy agreed. "So Quatre you are going to have to put me down so that I can get in there."

"If I didn't know better," Quatre grumbled as she set his little sister on her feet, "I would say that you did that on purpose."

"Oh but you don't know better." Cathy taunted. "I've been gone a long time."

"Not that long." Quatre replied. "Now get going so that Hilde can get you fixed up."

"Fine." Cathy said as she turned to enter the cabin and Relena moved to take her arm for support.

"Don't worry Quatre, I won't let anything happen to your little sister." Relena assured him in elfish.

All Quatre could do was watch as the women took his sister into the dwelling and shut the door. Well watch hope and pace.

Inside the cabin was light and airy. When they first walked in there was what looked to be a living area with a nice sized window in one wall with lilac curtains. Leading off of the main room were six doors.

"Not bad." Cathy said as she looked around. "But there really isn't anywhere to sit."

No sooner had this statement left her mouth than a table and chairs appeared under the window. In the rest of the room couches, chairs and loveseats appeared out of thin air forming a circle.

"Tell me I didn't just see that." Sally said a dazed.

"No you didn't." Cathy told Sally, as Relena eased her down in one of the chairs by the window. "Nice going, Relena."

"It wasn't me." Relena informed her.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Hilde asked as she walked out of what looked to be a bathroom.

"I don't know for sure." Relena answered. "This may sound crazy but I think that this place is enchanted to provide the occupants with whatever they may need."

"Whatever the reason," Hilde said brusquely, "I'm glad that there is a place for me to work. Relena can you bring Cathy over here and close the curtain?"

"I'm not a baby you know." Cathy stated. "I could have made my way over here without any help."

"You may not be a baby, but you are Quatre's baby sister and if anything happens to you, he'll be coming after me." Hilde told her as she got a pair of scissors and began cutting off Cathy's T-shirt.

"You or that braided boy out there." Relena commented.

"Why would he go after Duo?" Sally wondered.

"Because it is his arrow that is in my shoulder." Cathy explained. "It won't matter to him that it was me that ran in the way of it."

"So then it's your fault not anyone else's." Dorothy concluded.

"Yes, but Quatre wouldn't do anything to harm Cathy." Relena told the blonde girl. "All that matters is that his baby sister is hurt and he want's her to be ok."

"Enough about my brother." Cathy told them getting a little irritated with the whole conversation. "I still have a bloody arrow sticking out of my shoulder. Could we please concentrate on that?"

"Always impatient and avoiding things that make her nervous. That the Cathy that we know." Hilde said in elfish before going back to cutting off the T-shirt.

(AN form now on any elfish speech will be in Italics.)

__

"I've changed a lot." Cathy replied_. "You just can't tell the full extent of it right now."_

"Well I can tell that you haven't spoken this language in a while, as you have a bad accent and you stutter a bit." Relena told her.

"Of course I haven't." Cathy snorted_. "It's not like there are a whole lot of elves in my world to talk to. And right now my friends are looking at me as if I lost my mind."_

"Brace yourself Cathy," Hilde told her switching back to common, (AKA English). "This is going to hurt a lot."  


Cathy took a deep breath and nodded her head to say that she was ready. Right after she had nodded Hilde broke the arrow shaft off as close to Cathy's shoulder as she could get it. The sudden movement caused the arrowhead to jerk around greatly causing a lot of pain. Try as she might, Cathy couldn't keep from crying out.

"Ahh Fuck!!!!!"

__

"Not the most appropriate language," Relena mused_._

"I'd love to see you go through that. I wonder what you would have to say." Cathy snapped.

"I'll give you a few minutes before I continue." Hilde told Cathy as she washed her hands.

"Wait a second, something's wrong." Cathy said as she sat up suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked puzzled.

"I don't hear Quatre or any of the guys." Cathy told her. "Can one of you check out side and see what's going on out there?"

Sally walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. She was expecting to see Heero, Duo, Cathy's brother, and those other two guys, but she saw no one. Opening the door further she walked out onto the veranda to take a better look around. No matter where she looked she couldn't see any of them. Shrugging she went back inside the cabin.

"There's no sign of them out there any where." Sally told the four girls's who were facing her.

"I wonder where they went?" Dorothy said.

"Trowa and Wufei probably got Quatre out of here as soon as they could." Relena said. "Cathy, you know what I just realized?"

"What's that?" Cathy asked.

"That you haven't introduced anyone." Relena told her then switched to elfish. _"I thought that you had been raised better than that."_

"I was raised better than that," Cathy snapped back at her then switched, "it's just been a while since I've had to use that set of manners. Any way. Dorothy, Sally, this is Relena Peacecraft and the one who is torturing me is Hilde Schbeiker. Relena, Hilde, this is Dorothy Catalonia and Sally Po."

All four girls exchanged salutations before Hilde looked at Cathy and said that it was time to continue. With a sigh Cathy Nodded and braced herself for the pain that she knew was to come.

***Now we go back to the boys***

Once all the girls were inside the building and the door was shut, Quatre started to pace.

__

"Quatre, will you please stop pacing?" Trowa asked him.

__

"How can I stop pacing?" Quatre demanded. _"That's my little sister in there!"_

"We know that your little sister is in there, fool," Wufei told him,_ "it's not like we are all of a sudden going to forget. It's just that we also know how good of a healer Hilde is and we know that Cathy will be fine."_

"Ok. We know that but what about them?" Quatre said nodding in the two strange boy's direction. _"They don't know anything about Hilde and they don't look worried at all."_

"They probably trust Cathy." Trowa reasoned. _"Cathy made it quite clear that she knew Hilde and that she trusted her. As to if they are worried, yes they are. You can feel it coming off both of them in waves. That is if you cared to put aside your own worry for a couple minutes."_

Trowa's words struck a chord within Quatre and he stopped pacing. Doing as the banged boy had suggested Quatre pushed aside all of his worry for his sister and concentrated on her two friends. Their worry was indeed being shed off of them in waves. Quatre let his shoulder's sage as if in defeat as he sighed. He had been so caught up in his own worry about Cathy that he didn't notice how it effected anyone else. Through not noticing came the assumption that no one else was worried about her.

__

"I'm sorry, guys." Quatre said. _"I don't know what's going on with me."_

"Don't worry about it, Quatre." Trowa reassured him. _"We understand."_

"What we all need is a distraction." Wufei said switching languages.

"I agree," Trowa said. "Do either of you know of anything to do around here?"

The braided one looked at his companion as if her were shocked that he was talking to them. The two exchanged a look before the braided one said anything.

"We're not from here and we haven't done much in the way of exploring yet." The braided one informed them. "But we do know that there is an armory over there."

"Why don't we all go check it out then." Trowa said.

"Yeah, I guess." Quatre said. "Lead the way."

"Alright," replied a surprised Duo.

The short journey over to the armory was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Duo was leading followed by Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei with Heero bringing up the rear. When he reached the door, Duo simply opened it and then stood aside.

"I don't know it you're into these kind of weapons, but there are some nice ones here." Duo told the elves as they all filed past him.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked past the braided boy into the building. The three of them stopped just inside of the door to let their eyes adjust to the dim light. Once their eyes had adjusted, they saw that they were in an armory that had a nice variety of weapons. All three elves walked across the room to where the swords were. The elves were surprised to see that the craftsmanship of the weapons was as good as any elven made at their own homes.

"Once we all get weapons, does anyone want to spar?" Quatre asked.

To Be Continues. . . . . . . . .

AN, sorry that it took so long to update, but life has a way of making it's presence know to you. Any way, please review. As always, flames are welcome.

Ja


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am only doing this for the fun of it and am not making any money off it. Please don't sue me as I have nothing but my few meager possessions and I don't think that you will like them.

Chapter 5

Quatre looked everyone in the face. Trowa and Wufei looked shocked and Quatre thought that they had good reason to be. He had fought as hard as he could against learning anything that he viewed as destructive. Quatre knew that he was behaving strangely but he needed to let off some steam. He just hoped that it wasn't the long haired boy that accepted his offer as he wasn't sure he could stop himself from hurting that guy. The two other guys just sorta shrugged.

"I'd take you up on that offer," the long haired one began, "but some how I don't think that I would like the outcome very much. For the safety of all parties, mainly me, I think that I'll just go practice my archery."

"Hnnn..." was all that the dark haired one said.

"Is that a yes or no or what?" a very confused Quatre asked.

"That," the braided boy spoke up, "is a 'yeah I want to spare but with poll arms'."

"How do you know that?" Wufei asked also confused.

"We've been friends for a while now and since he hardly ever speaks, you pick it up fast." the braided boy explained.

The three elves exchanged a look between them. How could you build a strong friendship if you never talked? Sure Trowa and Wufei didn't talk a whole lot, but occasionally they did speak. Especially when they were answering a question.

"Your sister sure has a weird choice in friends, Quatre," Trowa commented in elfish.

"So it would seem," Quatre replied casting the two humans a warier glance.

"Well if it's poll arms he wishes to practice then I would very much enjoy a challenge." Trowa said formally.

"Wufei, would you mind being my sparing partner?" Quatre asked.

"It would be my pleasure." was Wufei's stiff and formal reply.

"Since I'm now waiting for a partner, I'm going to go out to the archery range." Duo said as he turned and walked out the door.

"Wait a second," Quatre called to Duo. Duo paused and turned around. "We do not know your names."

"Oh yeah. I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Heero Yuy." Duo introduced them.

"I'm Quatre Winner. This is Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang." Quatre told them as he gestured to each boy respectively.

"Now that we have the formalities over with," Wufei began, "we can choose our weapons."

"Well I'll see you all later," Duo said as he headed out the door once again.

Heero leaned up against the wall with he armor and shields so that he would be out of the way. He watched as each of the newcomers went to different walls to examine the weapons there. Cathy's brother, Quatre, went to look at the bows first which surprised him. The Chinese looking boy, Wufei, went straight for the swords. Trowa, the tall boy, went straight for the poll arms.

Quatre was very impressed to see elven bows among the collection on either side of the doors. Sure he knew that he and Wufei were going to be sparing with swords but he couldn't help but pick out a bow. As gently as possible he ran his fingers over the wood of each bow. He wasn't sure what the human practice for choosing a weapon was but elves knew that the weapon chose the wielder. He had only gone over a few bows when one seemed to call out to him. Quatre carefully removed the bow from the wall to check it over. The balance was perfect, as he had expected, as was the strength. Satisfied with his bow which was so much like his own at home, Quatre quickly collected a quiver and bow string. Once he had these, Quatre moved over to the wall with the swords and went straight to the elven ones. It was only a matter of seconds before Quatre felt the call from one of the swords. Again it was very much like the one his father had given him. The blade was light, perfectly balanced and all around well crafted. The hilt and sheathe were covered with carvings of small vines. Happy with his weapons, Quatre walked over to the wall that Heero was leaning against to find arm guards.

Trowa was having a harder time than Quatre trying to find his weapons because none of them were elfish. His ideal choice for a poll arm was a glaive but the closest thing they had was a spear. Trowa winced a little at the thought of using such an ungraceful weapon but it would have to work. Trowa gently ran his fingers over the shafts of various spears. He stopped the movement when he got to one made out of cherry wood. Gingerly he picked up the spear. It was balanced and weighted perfectly for him. Trowa turned it in a slow circle testing the flow of the movement, it was perfect but he had expected that. Even though he had the weapon he was going to spar with, Trowa made his way over to the swords. Here he was pleasantly surprised to see elven blades among the collection. Some how he didn't really think that he would be able to handle one of the much larger and heavier human swords. Carefully, he ran his fingers over the various hilts waiting for one to just feel right. The feeling came as his fingers passed over a sword that was a little longer than was usual for elven design. Trowa picked it up and was surprised to find that it fit him perfectly. His sword at home was normal size for an elf of his height and build. If it was not for the call of this weapon he would have just passed it by. Trowa drew the blade from the scabbard to try a few passes. The heft of the blade was just right for him, but he would expect nothing less from a weapon that called him. Trowa replaced his new blade in it's cheery leaf covered scabbard.

Wufei walked straight to the elves swords. No use in looking at those inferior human blades, he thought, there is no way I would use one of them. With his mind made up, Wufei walked along the selection of elven swords and was shocked not to feel one of them called out for him. Believing he had just not felt it, Wufei walked back the way he had come, running his fingers over the hilts. He once again felt noting from the various hilts. This can't be, Wufei's mind screamed. I can't be destined to wield a human blade. They're heavy and clumsy and awkward. So would an elfish blade be in the hand it was not meant for, a small voice said. And Trowa and Quatre would know that you were to proud to take a human blade that called to you. With a mental roll of his eyes, Wufei went to some human swords that didn't look like they were too heavy. Instantly he felt a blade call to him. It was encased in a black scabbard that had traces of gold etched in it. When drawn, the blade was an inch wide and finely made. After a couple passes he knew that the smith who forged the sword was very good at what he did.

Looking around the room he saw that both Quatre and Trowa had fine elven swords. Even though he wanted peace with the humans and knew that he had an excellent weapon he felt cheated. Why wouldn't an elfish blade choose him?

Heero noticed the distressed look on the one called Wufei's face and couldn't really understand why. The katana he held was excellently made from what he could see. It almost looked better than the one that Sally wielded. Though he was almost certain that the two katanas were made by the same hand.

"You have chosen your weapon then Wufei?" Quatre asked going over to his friend as Duo walked back into the armory.

"I have," Wufei stated, "though I am puzzled as to why a human weapon chose me over an elfish."

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Duo cried holding his hands up for a time out. "First of all what do you mean by 'elfish'?"

"Well, that's the term for anything really related to elves. That or elven." Quatre told him as if he should already know that.

"Elves?" Duo said skeptically glancing to see Heero straighten up a bit. "You mean like Santa's little helpers? You got to be kidding."

"Who's this 'Santa'?" Quatre wondered.

"Maybe we should just let Cathy explain it all," suggested Trowa.

"Maybe." Duo agreed still confused but looked closer at these strangers. They looked normal enough. Granted they were all fairly tall and graceful and their ears were slightly pointed. With a mental shake of his head Duo continued. "Second of all don't knock the sword. That's a really nice katana. I'm sure that Sally's gonna flip when she finds out that she let that beauty slip through her fingers."

"A woman uses a sword?" Wufei blurted out.

"Hell yeah she does and she's damn good too. She's one of the best in our group. Heero's the best, Sally and Cathy tie for second, then me and Dorothy are fairly evenly matched." Duo told them.

The three elves looked back and forth between themselves. Was this human a nut case? To divulge the fact that his female friends knew war arts? Or that they were as strong as if not stronger than he was?

"You really have to talk to your sister about her choice of friends. If we were any other elves we would have to punish these two for teaching those females war arts." Trowa told Quatre in elfish.

"I agree that they are very careless with their lives and those of their friends." Quatre agreed. "Careless with the life of my sister."

"Not as careless as you think, brother," a female voice spoke up.

The elves and humans in the room turned toward the door to see the girls standing there. Cathy stood in the front, her arm in a sling with the human females on her left and elven on her right.

"What's that supposed to mean, sister?" Quatre asked in the same tone she had used.

"Among other things it means that I have a lot to explain." Cathy replied evenly. "Though I think that we should find somewhere more comfortable to talk cause this is going to take a while. Sally said that the building she was in was like a mess and commons hall. I suggest that we all retire there when you guys are done selecting your weapons."

"We're done." Trowa said.

"Then follow us." Cathy said as she and the girls walked out of the armory.

Without saying anything all the males followed the females over to the building in question. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. The main thought that was common among the elves was of how much Cathy had changed. When she had left them as an elfling she was fairly meek and had a mild temper. She had adored her brother and would never have dreamed of defying him. Now she was a she-elf with many fronts. So far they had seen meek, protective, brave, and bold. Some were looking forward to seeing what else about her had changed and others wanted the old Cathy back. The humans, on the other hand, were used to the character changes that Cathy always underwent. They were looking forward to finding out what was going on more than anything.

The walk to the said building was over before it really started. As the group filed in they saw a fair sized common area. There were couches and chairs scattered about in front of a hearth in a semi-circle. Beyond the common area was a large kitchen that looked like it half belonged in modern times half in mid-evil. Though the rest of the group viewed it uneasily, Cathy was quite happy with it. Between the kitchen and commons was a huge oak table that would easily seat up to twenty people.

Cathy walked over and sat down in a chair that was directly opposite from the cold hearth. With this seat everyone would be able to see her while she was talking. As she waited for everyone to get settled, Cathy began to get nervous, though she didn't know why. These people were her friends and family. Neither group knew as much as they thought about her. She just hoped that it was the right time for her to tell everyone everything. Well, she thought gathering her courage, I'll know soon enough.

"I guess that the first thing to do is to make all the introductions." Cathy began once they had all found seats. "I realize that you have probably introduced yourselves already but still.

"Guys," Cathy said looking at her human friends, "this is my brother Quatre Winner and my friends Trowa Barton, Relena Peacecraft, Wufei Chang, and Hilde Scherbecker. My friends, brother," Cathy said formally turning to the elves, "might I make know to you my friends Duo Maxwell, Sally Po, Heero Yuy, and Dorothy Catalonia."

After the groups had exchanged pleasantries Duo spoke up, "What was with the change in speech, Cathy?"

"It will all come out when I tell the story. Let's get the first shocking bit out of the way." Cathy started. "There is such a thing as elves. And not the kind portrayed as Santa's helpers either. My friends here are elves and I myself am half elven."

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

"Come on Cathy, now is no time to be joking around," Duo told her laughing.

"Yeah Cathy," Sally agreed while laughing as well, "I thought that you had something serious to tell us."

Dorothy and Heero sat silently watching Cathy as well as the so called elves. The 'elves' were shifting nervously as if they wanted to get out of there. Either that or they want to kill us, or at least the one introduced as Chang Wufei did. Cathy on the other had always been easy to read. She was sitting patiently waiting for Duo and Sally to see that she was serious. There was also a fire smoldering deep in her eyes.

"Guys, I think that she is serious," Dorothy told her friends who stopped and took a good look at Cathy. They obviously got it though their heads that Cathy meant business as they gulped and looked a little sheepish.

"Thank you, Dorothy." Cathy told her with a slight incline of her head. "Now I think that perhaps I should start at the beginning."

Cathy paused a minute gathering her courage cause she knew that this was going to be difficult to tell. Taking a breath she began. "One hundred and twenty-five years ago a man from Earth was sucked trough a portal into a parallel universe. This world was called Ankara. Ankara was populated mainly by elves and man. The human from Earth unfortunately landed on an estate that was owned by a great elven family."

"Why is that so unfortunate?" Duo piped up.

"If you would be a little more patient, my friend, you would find out." Cathy smiled at him. When Duo muttered a quiet 'oh', she continued. "You see the elves and humans had been at war for a good ten years. Upon seeing a man on his land the lord had him seized and locked in the dungeon. He stayed there for two weeks without being told anything. When the lord finally came down to see his prisoner, he brought with him several other lords as well as the King.

"When asked where he came from and who he worked for, he answered truthfully. The man told the elves that he was from New Orleans and he was a lawyer at some firm. The elves however were convinced that he was lying. So to get him to tell the truth they tortured him. They tortured him for nearly four years. By the end of the fourth year the elves finally believed that he was telling the truth, but they didn't trust him.

"Now before the war, elves would never have done anything so barbaric. Many fought against such things. After hearing this part of the story I'm sure that you don't believe that. No one is fully sure how this war came about. Some say that the humans were capturing and torturing elf-maidens. Others that the king went mad and attacked the humans. Which is a rare, extremely rare occurrence, but not unheard of.

"After his release from the dungeon, the man was forced to become a slave in the manor in which the family summered. The lady of the house was a mild tempered, just and beautiful she-elf. She did not agree with what her husband and the other lords had done to the man, so she took pity on him or as much as she could without arousing her husbands' suspicions.

"The she-elf took the man as her personal man servant. On she was mean and spiteful whenever her husband or other elves were around save one. That one elf was her twenty-nine year old son who was just and true. She really didn't want him to turn into the monster that his father had become.

"The man had trouble deciding whether or not the she-elf was trust worthy as at times she was decent and mean the next. However, within the first month of service he had finally learned to trust her and her son. He was picking up more and more of the elven language.

"After being a slave for two and a half months the she-elf surprised the man. They were in her solar unattended when she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. You can imagine how shocked he was as he had been told that his he ever touched a she-elf he would die. Unsure of her intentions, the man tried to disentangle himself from her embrace lest someone walk in on them.

"This act didn't go over to well with the she-elf, who then forcefully pulled the man's face down for a kiss. At first the man fought her hold but soon sub combed to her. After a couple minutes they were forced to come up for air. During this time the she-elf told him not to mention what had happened between them. The man agreed thinking that this would be the end of it. How wrong he was.

"Over the next month and a half anytime the two of them were alone for any length of time the she-elf would start making out with him. One night when the lord of the manor was away at a council, the lady called her slave to her bed chambers. He was more than a little uneasy about obeying this particular order as it was bound to get him in trouble. Mind you if he didn't go he would be up shit creek without a paddle as well."

"Quick question," Hilde began, "what's 'shit creek'?"

"'Shit creek' is an expression I picked up on Earth. It basically means the person is going to be in a lot of trouble." Cathy explained.

"Crude, but effective." Hilde concluded after a few minutes of mulling over the idea for a minute.

"Anyway, the man decided that is would be a better idea to obey his mistress then disobey. So at the appointed time, he climbed the servants' stair to the lady's bed chambers. When he arrived, the room was lit by many candles and the soft glow from the hearth. What surprised him more was the fact that his mistress was lying in the middle of her great bed naked. At first he resisted her advances but he was male and it is said that no male could resist her.

"The next day when the lord got home he found his wife and her slave in the garden surrounded by her maids. He could tell that something had changed but he couldn't tell what it was. Before he could question about the change, the man began to disappear. No one really knows where he went. The lady believed that he had gone back to his own world though no one can prove it." Cathy finished looking down at her hands.

"That was a really nice story, Cathy, but I don't really see how that ties in with anything." Duo said after a minute of silence.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that Duo?" Cathy smiled at her friend. "It has a lot to do with it because the man and she-elf in the story were my parents. The only elves that know the story are in this room as my mother passed away shortly before I went to the human world. Though none knew the whole story."

"If the couple in the story are your parents then that would make you..." Dorothy trailed off not really believing it.

"Yes that would make me one hundred and twenty." Cathy finished for her. "Don't look so shocked guys, elves are immortal. My friends are all one hundred and fifty which is kind of rare to find so many born in one year."

"When did mother tell you the whole story, Cathy?" Quatre asked.

"She told me part of it when I was twenty-five along with you. But just before she died she called me to her room and made me read her account of their whole relationship. She wanted to be sure that I knew I had a good, kind sire." Cathy paused a minute. "I also think that she wanted me to know him incase I was ever able to find him, know him and not resent him."

"Mother was the only one to know why she did what she did. She had her reasons, of that I am sure." Quatre said gently. "The question is: how did we get here?"

"My guess is that some how Longou's spell back fired on him," Relena began. "Though I'm not entirely sure why it back fired the way that it did."

"What was the spell cast for?" Dorothy asked.

Relena winced not liking the answer that she would have to give this human. "The truth of the matter is that the war is still going on. Many elven nobles believe that the only way for the war to end if to exterminate the race of man. That's what the spell was supposed to do. Rid our world of the vermin that plague us, or so they believed."

"Don't you people believe in the three fold rule?" Dorothy demanded. "If you want to do that then your people would suffer just as much as the humans would have."

"The magic's are very different, Dorothy. In your world only a select few are able to use it effectively and there are many rules governing its use." Cathy explained. "In their world however, just about every being is able to tap into the powers of the earth."

"How come you didn't refer to either world as your own?" Hilde asked.

Cathy looked around uneasily. How was she going to explain this? Some might under stand how she was feeling but others wont. Quatre wont, I know that, she thought, but I have to tell them anyways.

"In reality, I belong to both Earth and Ankara, yet I belong to neither. There are no elves on Earth and my heart yearns to be free once again. Free to run and jump and play in a forest that isn't ruined. Yet half-breeds born during this time of war on Ankara are slaughtered when they are born along with the parents. The only reason that I survived is that my mother convinced Lord Winner that I was his child. He believes it still to this day. The only people who know that I'm half-elven are in this room." Cathy explained.

"That makes sense. Though you should know that your father will always welcome you into his house." Hilde told her gently.

"If he ever finds out that she is the child of my mother and a human slave, he won't." Quatre spoke up. "If he finds out then he will have her hunted down and when she is caught he will torture her."

"I hardly doubt that he would do that." Sally said.

"What kind of man would do that to his child?" Dorothy added.

"Well, I'm not his child and I'm not a pure breed. All he'll see is a contaminated elf." Cathy told them sadly. "I would under go purification by pain and then I would be killed. All because I am part human thus expendable."

"Why don't you go live with the humans then if the elves are just going to kill you?" Duo asked.

"They too will see an impure being that is meant to be killed. They will see the features of a man on an elf, as it some elves were suspicious of me. You have to realize that these people hate each other and they can tell the difference between an elf and a man." Cathy sadly replied. "When the war started the first to be wiped out were those men who had been raised among the elves. Even though they would have given the humans a tactical advantage over the elves. It wasn't uncommon for elves to foster the sons of men before the war."

"Ok," Quatre began after a short pause, "now that we've figured out how we got here..."

"But we didn't really," Dorothy interrupted. "Sure we have a theory but it's not fact, well yeah I guess is pretty much fact."

"Weren't you taught that it is rude to interrupt people when they are talking?" Quatre asked lightly.

"I was but sometimes you just got to for appearance sake." Dorothy replied.

"As I was saying," Quatre continued once he saw that Dorothy would stay quiet. "We know how we got here but we don't know where here is or why we are here."

"If these were men and women from Ankara then I would be forced to speculate that we are a peace envoy." Relena spoke up. "All the elves here are high born; if we could find humans with equal status and influence then we could work together and end this thing without anymore bloodshed. To find similar human counterparts that want the same thing as we do would be good so that we could work from two fronts."

"Ever the diplomat." Trowa muttered softly to himself. "Just look at the monster you created, Quatre."

"Hey!" shouted both Relena and Quatre.

"I can't help it that she is the only one of my friends that I can carry on an intelligent diplomatic conversation with." Quatre protested. "And she had many of her own comprehensions and perceptions about what was going on. All I did was talk about the war; it's not my fault that she converses with me."

"You forget however, my dear Quatre," Relena said sweetly, "I'm an innocent elven maid that doesn't know any better."

"Don't know any better my ass." Hilde said.

"Well I don't," Relena replied.

"I don't get it," Sally put in.

"Elven maids are not supposed to know anything political, any fighting arts or curses. Such things can only be taught to by her father if he so deems it to be. However," Hilde explained, "we are the exception to that as far as I know. The guys have many political discussions with us; they have taught us how to curse and how to fight. Though if anyone found out about this they would be banished at best, executed at worst."

"That's rather extreme consequences don't you think? Why so harsh?" Duo questioned.

"The severity of the punishment depends on the maid's father. You see, it is against the law to teach a maid such things. The law also basically says that a maid has no mind of her own and is therefore not accountable for her actions. We could basically murder someone in cold blood and get away with it." Relena added.

"It's been that way since the new king ascended to the throne. Many of our elven women could handle weapons before the law was passed even hold political office, but no longer. The king believes, and convinced many he was right, that women are merely decoration. We are meant to look nice, not talk and warm our husband's bed. As nobles we are not even supposed to look after our own children. We are to tell them good night and that is the extent of it until they reach fifteen years of age. The male then begin weapons training while females are molded to be 'perfect' wives." Hilde told them bitterly.

"Hell we're lucky, most maids are not allowed male friends. All of our parents are very close so we grew up together. That being the case the guys are more like brothers to us than anything else. For that reason alone are we allowed to visit with them un chaperoned." Relena told them.

"And many of our female friends wonder at the freedoms that we are granted. That and they are jealous because we get to be with three of the most eligible young men in our circle of society." Hilde concluded.

"Harsh," Sally commented.

"Glad that we don't have to put up with stuff like that, it would drive me crazy." Dorothy added.

"Though all of this is interesting we haven't answered anything." Heero cut in.

"I think that your wrong there, Heero. I think that Relena had it right." Cathy commented.

"How so?" asked a confused Relena.

"When I left for Earth, I ended up in another parallel world with a strange entity that taught me about Earth. When he thought that I was ready, I was placed with a family that thought that I was their child and I also thought that they were my parents. However I also had my memories from Ankara." Cathy explained. "What if this is that same world? It could be that we were brought here so that my friends might train to be human nobles that would join our fight."

"That is totally absurd Cathy." Dup exclaimed.

"That is exactly what had happened." a new voice chimed in.

To Be Continued.. . . . . . . . .


End file.
